Desde la Ventana
by Carscard
Summary: [Terminada] Traducción al español de From the Window (recibí autorización de la autora). Es un fic de amistad sobre como se conocieron X y Zero, poco antes de que Sigma se volviera Maverick. Por favor, háganme un review. O.O
1. Prólogo

Prólogo 

¡Hola! ¡Aquí Carscard! Ésta es la traducción de From the Window, escrita por Ellis McDohl.

Debido a que se manejan dos puntos de vista diferentes, para hacer distinción de ellas pongo ^_^ entre cambio y cambio.

Ni Ellis McDohl ni yo somos dueños de Megaman X, Zero, Sigma, Vile, Light y Cain.

DESDE LA VENTANA

Prólogo

Hay muchos recuerdos en la Base de los Hunters, tanto tristes como felices. Esas memorias que perduran en cada pasillo y habitación. Recuerdos que nunca pueden ser borrados, nunca pueden ser olvidados. Por siempre estos recuerdos caminan en los pasillos y en las habitaciones...

Y desde la ventana empezó todo...

¿Qué tanto tiempo ha pasado, me pregunto, desde ese día? Con dificultad puedo recordar la fecha exacta pero sé que era primavera.

La rebelión había empezado unos cuantos meses atrás. Todos en la base de los hunters estaban armados, corriendo por doquier frenéticamente como las normas decía cuando una alarma sonara. Pero cuando no había alguna, la base era tranquila. Puedo escuchar mis pasos mientras camino, haciendo eco por el pasillo.

En aquel entonces, sólo era otro hunter más, del mismo rango que Vile lo era pero nunca congeniamos. Algo acerca de él me hace hervir la sangre. Probablemente debido a las peleas que comúnmente inicia. Es demasiado agresivo, si puedo agregar, e indudablemente más violento que yo. De hecho, no me agrada y no le agrado.

Empieza normalmente todas las extrañas peleas de la base, las cuales son difíciles de detener. Es muy irritante. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo por no decir nada cuando él trata de buscarme pleito. Normalente lo logro y se irrita desistiendo.

Me he vuelto invulnerable a sus burlas.

Pero lo que me molesta es lo que dice después. Dice que sólo conseguí entrar en los Maverick Hunters porque el Capitán Sigma lo quisó. No entiendo eso pero puedo sentir la malicia que tiene en sus ojos cuando me mira.

Nunca me agradó el Capitán Sigma. Pero él es mi comandante, así que tengo que obedecerlo.

Aún así me agrada su creador, el Dr. Cain. Yo no muestro abiertamente que me agrada porque no quiero que los otros lo sepan. El Zero que deben ver es un soldado callado y frío. Un soldado casi perfecto. Uno sin emociones. Uno que sigue las ordenes sin miramientos.

Pero puede sólo hacerme sentir extraño como si no fuera mi verdadero ser.

No entiendo porque me agrada el Dr. Cain. Tal vez porque es el único otro que puede callar a Vile y al Capitán Sigma cuando empiezan a molestarme. Además de eso, fue la primera persona que recuerdo haber visto cuando desperté por primera vez.

No tengo memorias de mi pasado y, creo, que no necesito tenerlas. Sólo estorbarían en mi trabajo. Una parte de mí me dice que no quiero recordar porque sería doloroso.

No entiendo lo que eso significa pero no importa.

Hablando del Dr. Cain, escuché esta mañana que él vendrá a visitarnos con otro reploid. Como lo recuerdo, es el prototipo reploid, creado por el Dr. Light. Supongo que se puede decir que es el padre de todos los reploids.

Nadie realmente lo ha visto. El Dr. Cain nos habló con frecuencia de él pero nunca había sido traído para acá. Dice que a este reploid no le gusta matar. No puedo culparlo. Seriamente, la guerra no tiene sentido pero aún tenemos que pelear para proteger a aquellos que nos rodean.

No tengo a nadie en particular que proteger, en verdad. Sólo obedezco ordenes. Tal vez algún día encontraré a alguien que proteger más que a mi propia vida.

Y aún...

Tengo mis dudas...

Nadie se ha preocupado mucho por mí... Sólo tal vez el Dr. Cain. Tal vez pueda protegerlo y aún así no es la persona a la que me refiero. Aquella que querré más que mi vida. ¿En qué estoy pensando? ¡Necesito reoganizar mi mente! Es casi la hora del entrenamiento...

Cierro mis ojos, ligeramente, tratando de ver lo que dice mi reloj interno. Son casi las 7:00. Eso quiere decir que el Dr. Cain puede llegar pronto...

^_^

-X, llegamos.- Dijo el Dr. Cain.

Observo hacia la ventana para ver un edificio alto que fue hecho la Base de los Maverick Hunters.

El carro se detuvó. Seriamente, creo que pudieramos haber usado el teletransportador para llegar aquí. No es eso lo único que me interesa de cualquier manera. La Base de los Hunters no me interesa pero estuvé de acuerdo de venir con el Dr. Cain.

Me pregunto porqué.

Tal vez porque necesito distraerme de mis pesadillas. He tenido muchas. Veo una figura que viste armadura roja sangre con larga cabellera rubia, mirandome desde la ventana.

La figura me llamaría pero nunca vería su rostro. Cuando la escena cambia, pudiera ver a este reploid sin rostro tirado en el suelo, su rostro bajo y bañado en su propia sangre. Y seguido despertaría, en medio de la noche sólo pensando en ello.

-¿X?- Una voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

Levanto la mirada para ver al Dr. Cain mirándome con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro. Pongo una sonrisa en mi cara para mostrarle que estoy bien. Creo que sabe que algo anda mal pero no me pregunta. Tal vez porque entiende como me siento.

Sabe algo pero al mismo tiempo no tiene idea de lo que realmente es.

Lo respeto, en verdad. Me anima para que salga y me divierta pero siempre me reuso a hacerlo. Tal vez eso es suficiente para preocuparme. Él seguido me cuenta historias de un hunter carmesí quien me agradaría en una forma peculiar. Nunca me ha dicho su nombre y nunca se lo he preguntado. Tal vez ése es el porqué.

Pero realmente, el hunter carmesí me interesa...

Tal vez es verdad que me agrada. Seguido me he preguntado como es. Tal vez esté buscando a alguien también...

...A alguien que proteger más que a su propia vida.

Pero en un sentido, pienso que lo he encontrado. Hay personas alrededor mío que necesitan ser protegidos. Pero no me gusta pelear. Llámenme tonto pero es así.

...Y aún no es lo mismo.

Tal vez encontraré ese alguien y lo protegeré más que a mi propia vida...

^_^

Lo sabía. El Dr. Cain es siempre puntual. Su carro acaba de detenerse en frente de la Base de los Hunters. Y allí está el Capitán Sigma parado para saludarlo... Y él está con alguien... Tal vez sea del que hablan.

El que llaman "Megaman X", el último trabajo del Dr. Thomas Light.

^_^

El Dr. Cain se paró fuera del carro y yo lo sigo. Un reploid alto nos saludó. Lo he conocido antes. El Dr. Cain lo llama...

^_^

..."Su más grande creación". Yo no pensaría tan bien de él, porque...

^_^

...En sus ojos puedo ver algo de maldad...

¡No, X! Cálmate. No deberías pensar tan mal de los demás. Sufiente de eso.

-¿X?- Me llamó una vez más el Dr. Cain.

Le sonrío y miro hacia el alto reploid en frente de mí. Tal vez es sólo mi imaginación. Tal vez realmente no ví algo de eso en sus ojos... Suspiro aliviado mientras el Dr. Cain me presenta.

-X, éste es Sigma.- Dijo el Dr. Cain. -Es el capitán de la unidad 17.

-Gusto en conocerlo.- Dije ofreciendo un saludo de manos.

Pero él saluda, para mi vergüenza. Eso...

^_^

...No fue como él lo esperaba. Pienso, sonriendo un poco. Los veo desde un ventana en el cuarto piso. Puedo verlo, una figura azul parada al lado del Dr. Cain. Puedo aún ver la ligera vergüenza que tiene. Pero realmente no importa. Parece que las cosas van bien después de todo.

Lo miro desde donde estoy parado. Se ve un poco más joven que yo y aún... las cosas como éstas tal vez engañen. Un reploid es tanto eternamente joven como eternamente viejo. Eso depende de como fue construido su cuerpo.

Eventualmente, los reploids mueren. Aún con sus cuerpos de metal, los reploids no son inmortales. Pero nunca envejecen como lo hacen los humanos.

A fuera el viento sopla...

^_^

...Haciendo que se muevan los árboles. Es primavera. Se siente agradable. El viento carga algunos pétalos de sakura. Pasa al rededor mío. Encuentro esto muy agradable. Uno de estos pétalos roza mi armadura...

Encuentro un poco de diversión, sólo mirándolo. Mis ojos lo siguen mientras el viento vuela hacia arriba haciéndome ver la base...

¡Este lugar no puede ser...! ¿El de mis sueños' ¡No quiero pensar en eso! No quiero que mi sueño se vuelva realidad. No ese sueño. Un repentino miedo me domina. Recuerdo que yo puedo conocer esa figura aquí. ¡Él puede morir!

Pero tal vez pueda prevenirlo... Creo. O tal vez es sólo un fragmento de mi imaginación...

Mis ojos siguen ese pétalo de Sakura volando arriba en el cielo. Escuché relatos de que hay una flor que concede deseos. No sé cual sea pero si este pétalo puede conceder mi deseo entonces, por favor, permíteme verlo...

^_^

Miro hacia él, mirando esos pétalos volar a su alrededor. Algo dentro de mí desea que él me vea... Pero lo dudo que pudiera... Porque el sol le ocultará mi rostro de la vista... O tal vez aún pueda verme.

Tal vez...

^_^

Nos miramos desde donde estamos parados.

^_^

Yo desde la ventana...

^_^

...Y yo, desde abajo...

Nuestros ojos se cruzan por un segundo...

^_^

No sé porqué yo no pudiera quitar mis ojos de su mirada color zafiro. Tal vez porque ví una expresión de terror en su rostro. Pero entonces me pregunto porqué tiene miedo. ¿Qué tiene que temer?

¿Y por qué me mira así?

No lo entiendo...

^_^

¡Es él! El que estaba en mi sueño y aún... ¡¿Por qué no puedo ver su rostro?! El sol lo esconde de mi vista. En mi sueño él me llama pero no lo hace. Dudo que me conosca. Lo dudo...

...Pero en mi sueño sonreía...

Él no sonríe.

Debe haber leído el miedo en mis ojos. Sé que puede verlo. No sé porqué lo sé pero lo sé. Y puede ver que tengo miedo. Pero ¿a qué le tengo que temer? ¿Temo que mis pesadillas se vuelvan realidad y un día lo veré tirado en el suelo bañado en su propia sangre?

Armadura color sangre... teñida de sangre...

^_^

Coloco mi mano en mi frente. Un mechón de mi cabello rubio se desliza hacia delante mientras bajo mi cabeza. Después de un momento, me lo arreglo con mis ojos cerrados. Cuando los abro, veo el techo.

¿De dónde venían estos pensamientos? ¿Por qué están allí? ¿Cómo entraron?

Tantas preguntas quedan sin contestar...

Aún mi existencia es una pregunta...

...Mi verdadero propósito...

No, debería dejar de pensar. Soy un soldado perfecto sin emociones... Y dudo que los necesite. ¿Y aún así por qué tengo estas imagenes en mi mente? ¿Tengo algo de miedo? Estas preguntas...

Me confunden.

^_^

Me pregunto si es verdad...

Que hay veces que podemos compartir nuestros pensamientos con otros sin hablar...

^_^

Me pregunto... Pienso mientras lo miro.

^_^

...Si él comparte los míos... Me mantengo ahí mirándolo.

^_^

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Zero?

Me enderezo pero no volteo de donde estoy parado. Cierro mis ojos. No necesito tenerlos abiertos para saber quien dijo mi nombre. Después de todo, reconocería su voz en cualquier parte. Lo he oido seguido insultando cuando quiere molestar.

-Vile...- Digo, volteando desde la ventana pero aún dándole la espalda.

Puedo sentir su sonrisa en el interior de su casco. Me pregunto cómo respira con ese casco puesto. ¿Pero qué me importa? Debo ocuparme de mis propios asuntos.

-Zero...- Dice.

Me mantego quieto donde estoy parado y lenta y fríamente volteo hacia él. Puedo todavía sentir su sonrisa escondida. Y la odio pero dudo que mi rostro refleje algo. Camina hacia mí, sólo a un metro de distancia.

-¿Qué estás mirando?- Preguntó.

Puedo escuchar la burla en su voz. Es suficiente para hacerme hervir la sangre pero no reacciono. Debo mantenerme sin emociones. Voltea hacia afuera de la ventana y deja salir una risa volteando su cabeza hacia mí.

-Ya veo...- Comenzó. -Estás viendo a Megaman X...

-¿Hay algo malo en ello?- Pregunto mientras comienzo a caminar en dirección de donde provino. Pero me detengo a su lado, parados lado a lado. Su hombro casi toca el mío. No se mueve.

-Nadie me prohibió mirar.- Digo y continuo alejandome de él.

No dice nada. Pensé que lo haría pero parece que me equivoqué. Bien entonces. Al menos se mantendran las cosas tranquilas aquí en la Base de los Hunters. Es tan molesto tenerlo insultando. Me pregunto si sus propios insultos no lo molestan. Después de todo, él está encerrado dentro de un casco-cubeta. ¿Su voz no haría eco?

Como sea.

Pero entonces me detengo cuando se va. Me paro en la ventana para mirar hacia afuera y ver a esa figura azul todavía parada ahí. Pero ya no me está viendo. No me importa, pienso. Pero hay una parte de mí que me dice que sí me importa.

¿Nos encontraremos pronto entonces? Me pregunto y me alejo.

^_^

Miro de nuevo hacia la ventana preguntando -¿Dr. Cain, sabes quién es ése?- Pero la figura había desaparecido, para mi desagrado.

El Dr. Cain levantó sus abundantes cejas. -¿Quién?- Pregunta y mira hacia donde estaba mirando. No ve nada ni nadie.

-Nada.- Respondo.

Tal vez es sólo un fragmento de mi imaginación. Tal vez realmente no lo ví. Tengo que haber estado pensando demasiado y aún...

Y aún... Deseo que fuera real... Realmente deseo que él fuese real... Eso era lo que una parte de mí me decía.

-X, entremos...- El Dr. Cain me recuerda.

Asiento y los sigo a dentro.

Tal vez nos encontraremos...

Continuará.

Espero que les haya divertido este fic y que mi traducción haya sido de su agrado. Es una suposición de como empezó la amistad de Zero y de X.


	2. Persecución

Persecución 

¡Hola! ¡Aquí Carscard! Ésta es la traducción de From the Window, escrita por Ellis McDohl.

Ni Ellis McDohl ni yo somos dueños de Megaman X, Zero, Sigma, Vile, Light y Cain.

DESDE LA VENTANA

Capítulo 1: Persecución

Tengo que admitir que la base de los hunters no es tan aburrida como parece... De hecho es muy relajante. Me encuentro disfrutando del lugar, olvidando por un momento esa pesadilla que está atorada en mi cabeza...

Pero pasear no puede ayudar a mi mente. Sólo miro hacia abajo mientras caminamos por los pasillos de la base de los hunters, aproximándonos a una intersección.

-¿Cómo va el muchacho, Sigma?- Preguntó el Dr. Cain.

Levanto mi cabeza repentinamente interesado, pensando que si "el muchacho" del que hablaba era su hunter carmesí. Siempre me interesa oir acerca de él. Creo que el Dr. Cain sabe de mi interés en él. Tal vez sea la razón por la que siempre me habla de él.

El alto hunter nos da una mirada de desagrado. Indudablemente puedo ver un poco de irritación o posiblemente algo más que no puedo precisar. Pero, como sea, no me gusta su mirada.

-Si se refiere a Zero, señor.- Comenzó Sigma. -Él lo está haciendo bien. 

Levanto mi cabeza para ver sus espaldas. Es la primera vez que oigo el nombre del Hunter Carmesí.

-¿Quién es Zero?- Pregunto sólo para asegurarme de que estoy bien.

El Dr. Cain voltea su cabeza hacia mí, sonriendo un poco. Creo que sabe pero no puedo decirlo directamente.

-Es un nuevo hunter.- Responde.

-Oh.- Es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora y estoy satisfecho porque sé que es él. Sonrío un poco pensando cuanto tiempo me ha interesado y aún no sabía su nombre...

Irónico, ¿no?.

-Él está bien, señor.- Prosigue Sigma pero hay un poco de duda en su voz. -Pero evita hacer contacto con los demás. Y, aún, es un soldado perfecto, obedece ordenes sin preguntar... 

Me pregunto que clase de hunter es...

-Tiene un corazón indomable...- Dije sin darme cuenta.

Ambos me voltean a ver con un gesto de confusión. Nunca pensé que saldría de mi boca algo así. No creo que lo entendieran. De hecho no estoy aún seguro si me entiendo a mí mismo. Pero entonces el Dr. Cain me sonríe y asiente.

-Correcto. Él tiene un corazón indomable...

Me pregunto si tengo uno así también. Animándome para esto, trato de descubrir algo más de él.

-Diganme,- Comienzo. -Díganme más acerca de ese "Zero"...- Pauso. -Estoy un poco interesado...

Sigma me da un fiera mirada. -Si sólo él fuera...- Murmura.

Me sobresalto. -¿Eh?

-Él es...- Empieza pero pausa como si tratara de encontrar alguna palabra para describirlo. -...Un soldado perfecto pero nada parece interesarle. 

-Entiendo...- Bajo mi cabeza viendo mis pies.

-Una cosa puedo decir es que es muy rápido aprendiendo...- Remarcó. -Ha aprendido casi todo lo que hay dentro de la base.- Puedo verlo sonreir con malicia. -Pronto será un buen capitán.

No me gusta el sonido de su voz...

^_^

...No me agrada. Es tan desagradable...

Continuo caminando por el pasillo, sosteniendo algunos reportes que necesito entregar. No es bueno. Lo odio. Nunca me ha gustado pero lo escondo en alguna parte de mi mente. Esto es mi oficio. Terminaré esto. ¿Todo...?

¿Hmmm?

Me detengo cuando escucho voces. Voces familiares... Entonces hay alguien más.

-Entiendo...- Escucho que la voz desconocida dice.

La voz es más joven que las primeras dos. Analizando los primeros dos patrones me doy cuenta que las primeras dos eran del Dr. Cain y del Capitán Sigma. Eso me recuerda que tengo que dejar unas cosas primero.

Ignorando las voces, continuo caminando, pasando por la intersección. De reojo puedo ver esa figura azul con ojos color zafiro. Puedo ver sus ojos abiertos completamente. No sé si es porque me vio.

Entonces lo ví.

...Y por alguna extraña razón, me tranquilizó que lo hiciera.

Pero continuo caminando...

^_^

¡Es él! Mi mente prácticamente me grita. La luz que entra por las ventanas abiertas tocan su armadura haciéndola brillar y su largo y rubio cabello se mueve tras de él mientras camina.

No puedo moverme. Pero quiero hacerlo. Una repentina urgencia por seguirlo vino. Abro mi boca para llamarlo pero nada sale.

¡Muévete! Me grito.

Milagrosamente, mis pies comienzan a moverse en esa dirección donde el hunter carmesí caminó. Ignoro la voz del Dr. Cain llamándome detrás de mí mientras corro.

^_^

Miro por debajo de los papeles...

¿...Uh?

Alguien está siguiendome. Puedo sentirlo pero continuo caminando. Hay otros hunters que me siguien por aquí. No sé si sólo soy paranoico pero, algunas veces, me miran con sospecha en sus ojos. No me importa. Tal vez tienen la razón o tal vez no.

No me interesa.

Doblo en una esquina y...

^_^

¡...Lo perdí otra vez! Me digo frustrado.

No importa que tando corra, no puedo acercármele. Todo lo que puedo ver de él es su largo y rubio cabello moviendose con el viento mientras desaparece. Pero no me rendiré. Tengo que verlo.

Tengo que prevenirle pero no sé qué voy a decirle... o cómo voy a decírselo.

¡Rayos! Me mantendré corriendo y pensaré...

^_^

...Acerca de ello después.

Entro en el cuarto de control central y coloco mi reporte sobre el escritorio. Los hunters de allí no parecen notar mi presencia porque tienen muchas cosas que hacer. Puedo verlos corriendo por aquí y allá.

Pero realmente, esto es más pacífico. Nunca se ve esto durante un ataque maverick. Pero pienso que se puede suponer eso.

Dejo la habitación. Voy hacia el área de transportación donde el Capitán Sigma me pidió que vuera a checar las cosas. Hay nuevas ride armors que necesitan ser probadas. Llegaron ayer.

Así que yo...

^_^

...Me detengo y miro alrededor. Lo he perdido completamente de vista. Sin embargo corro rápido, y todavía no puedo verlo. Siento como si una fuerza desconocida está tratando de impedirme verlo. Me pregunto si es el destino, que no debería encontrarme con él.

¿Por qué estoy corriendo trás él? ¿Es debido a mi sueño? Es sólo un sueño después de todo. Un sueño...

...Que pudiera ser verdad. La voz en mi cabeza me despierta, haciendome mover repentinamente. ¡Quieres verlo! ¡Ve y prevenle!

Miro alrededor. Los demás que me ven corriendo deben estar pensando que estoy loco pero no lo estoy, realmente. Sólo necesito...

-¿Señor X?- Una voz habla por detrás de mí.

Volteo hacia donde provino la voz, donde veo a un hunter mirandome con una expresión de confusión en su rostro. No dudo que sea porque he estado dando vueltas por aquí.

-Um... ¿Sí?- Digo tratando de recuperarme.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- Preguntó.

-Uh...- Digo sin saber cómo o qué preguntar.

Hazlo directamente. La voz de mi cabeza dice. Aclaro mi cabeza y respiro hondo.

-Escucha,- Digo incómodo. -¿Has visto pasar a un hunter de armadura roja?

El hunter pausa un momento y asiente sonriendo.

-Sí, señor.- Contestó. -Fue al área de transportación a...- 

No espero a que termine. Corro hacia el área de transportación, esperando verlo. La base de los hunters es enorme pero no me perderé debido a que nunca antes había puesto un pie aquí.

He visto los planos de este lugar. No importa lo que haga, no me perderé. Supongo...

Volteo en otra esquina, casi chocando con una huntress que sostiene toda la papelería en sus manos. No cae y no me disculpo. Corro casi resbalandome cuando entro al área de transportación y finalmente lo veo caminando a unos metros de mí.

Después de correr me doy cuenta que lo he encontrado. Pero si no hago algo, probablemente desaparecerá otra vez. La única cosa que pienso que puedo hacer es respirar hondo y gritar...

-¡¡ALTO!! 

^_^

...Y lo hago sin saber porqué...

^_^

...Grité así. Es un poco embarazoso, lo sé. Pero era lo único que pensé que pudiera hacer. Los demás que estaban ahí...

^_^

...Pararon de trabajar para ver a quien gritó. Tal vez creen que quien fuera les había gritado para que se detuvieran. Les he dado un vistazo a sus furiosos rostros mientras miran a un figura parada atrás de mí. Me da un poco de curiosidad, algo que no creí que pasaría. Pero entonces la tengo y yo...

^_^

...Lo veo lentamente volteando hacia mí. Su largo y rubio cabello da la vuelta mientras él lo hace. Su armadura brilla por la luz del sol que la toca. Puedo ver su rostro palido y su fríos ojos esmeralda pero hay algo de gentileza en ellos. Tal vez los demás no lo vean.

Sé que lo veo.

Pero entonces, nunca he visto a alguien como él...

Me endereso, un poco cansado después de todo lo que corrí pero me he recuperado. Camino unos pasos hacia adelante, sólo lo suficiente para acortar la distancia entre nosotros...

...Sólo lo suficiente...

^_^

...Para que pueda ver su rostro más claramente. Luce joven. En años humanos supongo que luciría al menos de 17. Tiene grandes ojos azules que me miran con una expresión de curiosidad que puede ser expresado como un agrado...

No. Me digo. Es más bien como alivio...

¿Pero por qué alivio? Me pregunto mientras me mira, pensando...

^_^

¿...Qué puede estar pensando ahora?

Su rostro ha retomado su normal máscara fría. Y repentinamente me doy cuenta que no sé que más decir. Me siento un poco incómodo pero trato de hablar con él.

-Hey...- Digo fuerte pero no groseramente. -¡Te he estado siguiendo para alcanzar...!

^_^

-Lo sé.- Lo interrumpo.

Porque lo sé. Sé que me ha estado siguiendo desde hace rato. No me quejo de ello. Me interesa...

^_^

Me mira y puedo ver que sus fríos ojos esmeralda se suavizan por un momento. Sólo un poco antes de regresar a su normal máscara fría. No me importa... Me agrada así... Camino unos pasos más hasta que está a sólo un metro de mí. Miro hacia mi pie incómodamente.

-Yo...

^_^

-Zero.- Digo.

Mueve rápidamente su cabeza como si estuviera sorprendido. No creo que se esperara que le dijera mi nombre así.

-¿...Disculpa?- Preguntó.

-Zero.- Repito una vez más. -Eres Megaman X, supongo.

Asiente incómodamente. Parece un poco avergonzado y no sé de qué. Vagamente me recuerda a un niño...

-Um... Sí...- Contesta sonrojandose un poco.

Asiento sin saber que más decir. Así que volteo para seguir caminando...

^_^

¡...Detenlo!

-¡H-hey, espera!- Grito otra vez.

Lo sé, es un poco cansado pero no sé que más decir. Primero pensé que no se detendría pero lo hizo. Estoy aliviado.

-¿Tú... crees que yo pudiera... quiero decir...- Tartamudeo.

Creo que no tengo esperanzas...

^_^

Suspiro. No tiene esperanzas...

-Bueno, vámonos.- Digo. No creo que sea malo tener a alguien como él de compañía.

-¿No te molesta?- Pregunta como si no pudiera creerlo.

Volteo mi cabeza, lentamente, sólo suficiente para ver esa figura azul trás de mí.

-¿Te preguntaría si me molestara?- Le pregunto.

^_^

Obviamente, Zero no es muy parlanchín. Sonrío alegremente y corro a su lado.

-Gracias...- Digo y siento que me sonríe.

Miro a su rostro serio. No creo que sonría muy a menudo. Pero estoy felíz con su compañía. Tal vez si permanezco con él lo veré sonreír. Se que es extraño que diga cosas como ésas pero tengo ese pensamiento en mi mente mientras camino a su lado...

Continuará.

Debo aclarar que ésta es una historia de amistad. Me gusta.^_^


	3. Miedo

Miedo 

¡Hola! ¡Aquí Carscard! Ésta es la traducción de From the Window, escrita por Ellis McDohl.

Ni Ellis McDohl ni yo somos dueños de Megaman X, Zero, Sigma, Vile, Light y Cain.

DESDE LA VENTANA

Capítulo 2: Miedo

Megaman X camina a un paso atrás de mí, mirando el lugar alegremente. Esta figura azul a mi lado me recuerda a un niño. Pero sé que no lo es porque probablemente sea mayor que yo. Tal vez...

Los demás nos están mirando mientras caminamos. Creo que encontraron extraño encontrarme con su compañía. No me importa.

Me detengo ante la ride armor en frente de mí y siento...

^_^

...Que choco contra la espalda de Zero. Es impulsado hacia adelante por el impacto pero no pierde su balance. Voltea para mirarme y veo sus ojos questionandose. Le sonrío avergonzado por mi tontería.

Asiente un poco y voltea su cabeza hacia la ride armor enfrente de él. Me paro a su lado para verla...

^_^

...Y Megaman X está fascinado por ella.

-¡Wow!- Exclama. -¿No es esto una de las nuevas ride armors? 

Lo miro mientras se le acerca a admirarla. Por alguna extraña razón, siento una especie de alivio de tenerlo ahí. Alguna parte de mí me dice que necesito protegerlo. No sé porqué me siento así por él.

Tal vez... No. No puede ser. Me rehuso a creer...

-¡Ouch!- Una voz exclama. Interrumpe mis pensamientos. Volteo...

^_^

...Para ver hacia donde provino la voz, vagamente me doy cuenta de que Zero hace lo mismo. Voltea su cabeza ligeramente sólo lo suficiente para ver que pasaba. La voz vino de uno de los mecanicos. Algo duro había caido en su cabeza. Sé que los reploids que trabajan aquí tienen cascos pero éste parece haberselo sacado y una pequeña caja de herramientas había caido sobre él.

Los demás lo ayudan, riendo. El lastimado los regaña pero se ríe por su error.

-¿Está bien?- Grito desde donde estoy parado.

El mecánico levanta una mano con el pulgar levantado mostrandome que está bien. Estoy felíz que lo esté y volteo para ver a Zero...

...Veo sus características. Alto y majestuoso. Tiene un cierto encanto. Sé, aún si nadie me ha dicho que tiene un carácter violento, todavía lo sabría...

No me entiendo. ¿Por qué estoy pensando así de alguien que acabo de conocer?

Él...

^_^

...A penas y me conoce...

Pero...

^_^

...Practicamente sé todo hacerca de él. Se siente muy normal. Casi como inhalar y exhalar... Él y yo... Debemos estar compartiendo nuestros pensamientos. Tal vez es verdad...

^_^

Sacudo mi cabeza ligeramente para aclararla. No me gusta pensar demasiado. Debería sólo concentrarme en lo que tengo que hacer. El Capitán Sigma me ordenó checar las últimas mejoras de las ride armors y tengo que hacerlo.

Pero no puedo ayudar pensando que Megaman X está parado aquí, ahora mirando a la armadura de montar que estoy por inspeccionar. Yo...

^_^

...Continuo mirando la ride armor. Recuerdo esos planos sobre la mesa del Dr. Cain en su oficina y lo reconozco.

Así que esto era en lo que estaba trabajando... pienso.

Volteo hacia Zero, quien camina unos pasos hacia donde estoy parado. Sonrío alegremente.

-Así que ésta es.- Empiezo a decir. -Vi los planos de esta ride armor en casa dentro del laboratorio del Dr. Cain. ¿No es ésta la que puede volar unos metros?- Pregunto.

Zero no me contesta y me siento un poco fuera de lugar. Pero más importantemente, me siento como si hubiese dicho algo malo. Bajo mi cabeza apenado. No quisé ofenderlo en forma alguna...

...Tal vez es porque quisé estar con él... No quiero que me rechace...

-Lo siento...- Me disculpo. Ésta es la única cosa que puedo pensar. -No debería haber hablado demasiado... 

^_^

Está un poco inseguro de sí mismo. ¿O dije algo fuera de lugar? ¿Por qué todos son así conmigo?

...

¿...Desde cuándo empezó a importarme lo que piensan los demás...?

¡Un tonto, eso es lo que eres, Zero! Pienso. No estás hablando, ése es el porqué.

Nunca realmente he querido hablarle a los demás pero entonces... Suspiro. Camino unos pasos más hacia adelante de la ride armor y pongo mi mano sobre su frío cuerpo de metal. Es como el mío. Es como yo... Frío hacia los demás.

-¿Sabes como pilotear esto?- Pregunto.

^_^

Levanto mi cabeza repentinamente. Nunca esperé que me preguntara eso pero tal vez está siendo amable a su manera...

-No.- Contesto. Entonces digo tímidamente: -¿Me enseñarás? 

Zero voltea hacia mí ligeramente mientras los mecanismos tras de mí se mueven. Parece que los preparativos están completos. Puedo ver el perfil de él. Es frío pero también gentil y amable. Lo sé porque me siento seguro al estar con él.

Camino hacia él...

^_^

...Y ayudo a X a montar la ride armor, usando ambas manos para impulsarlo. Es muy ligero y ágil. No tengo duda que pudiera haber montado sin mi ayuda. Pero... hmm... Necesito checarme.

Me mira desde la cabina e inclino mi cabeza hacia arriba ligeramente para verlo. Activa la ride armor sin mi ayuda. Vapor sale de sus escapes mientras se para. Debe haber montado uno antes o ha memorizado muy bien los planos. Debo admitirlo, él es interesante.

Sonrío. Si él fuese un hunter, estoy seguro que pudiera llegar muy lejos y estoy muy seguro que no abusaría de sus poderes tampoco...

-¿Ahora qué?- Pregunta sacandome de mis pensamientos. No es que mi importara. Me agrada oirlo hablar.

-¿Ves las palancas en frente de tí?- Pregunto.

^_^

Miro hacia abajo y veo el panel de control con dos palancas para cada mano.

-Sí. Las veo.- Digo y las tomo.

-Usalas para mover los brazos y levantame.- Ordena.

Lo hago. Los controles no son muy complicados, al parecer. Consigo que la mano se mueva después de algunos intentos fallidos. Me las arreglo para sostener las enormes manos de la ride armor hacia Zero, quien se para sobre una de ellas y lo levanto hasta el nivel donde estoy para que pudiera ver el panel de control dentro de la cabina.

^_^

Empiezo a explicarle. Pero dudo que necesitara que le dijera porque creo que sabe todo.

Me está mirando extrañado.

Me pregunto porqué...

^_^

Lo miro mientras me explica los controles en pequeños detalles. No es del tipo de persona que hable mucho. Pero no me importa. Me gusta el sonido de su voz.

Su rubio cabello se desliza hacia adelante, como seda y brilla como los rayos del sol. Por un momento, creo que no es real porque, como los rayos del sol, es algo que puedes ver pero no tocar.

Pero quiero que sea real...

^_^

Dejo de explicar y lo miro...

^_^

Nuestras miradas se cruzan por sólo un momento... y es interrumpido cuando escuchamos al Dr. Cain llamándonos. Volteamos hacia él al mismo tiempo...

-¡Oh, jo!- Se ríe el Dr. Cain. -¡Ahí estás, X! 

Miro hacia abajo de donde estoy y entonces muevo mis ojos para ver a Zero. Él frunce el ceño ligeramente pero creo que es debido a que Sigma está parado detrás del Dr. Cain. Los otros hunters se paran saludarlos.

El Dr. Cain asiente y regresan a trabajar. Sonrío hacia el viejo profesor.

-¡Hola, Dr. Cain!- Lo saludo desde donde estoy sentado.

El Dr. Cain sonríe abiertamente. -¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?- Pregunta.

-Zero me está mostrando los controles de esta ride armor. Respondo palmeando la palanca, todavía sonriendo y volteo hacia Zero.

Parece que quiere bajar y lentamente lo bajo, asegurandome de ponerlo abajo cuidadosamente. Zero salta de la palma y saluda al Dr. Cain y a Sigma.

^_^

¿Por qué todos me están viendo extrañados? Especialmente Megaman X. Todavía no lo entiendo.

-Hola, Zero.- Saluda el Dr. Cain.

Bajo mi cabeza ligeramente y yo...¿?

¿...?

Algo está mal. Puedo sentirlo. No sé si los demás lo hacen pero puedo sentirlo pero no me agrada. Me mantengo parado ahí mirando alrededor para asegurarme de que no sea...

^_^

¡...Una explosión!

Miro hacia arriba para ver luces parpadeando de rojo y a los hunter corriendo con frenesí. El Dr. Cain parece calmado pero puedo ver algo en sus ojos que saben qué va a venir.

-¡¡Emergencia!!- La voz de las bocinas llaman. -¡¡Ataque maverick!! ¡¡Todos los hunters reportense a sus puestos y contraataquen!! 

Sigma se para allí dando ordenes a otro hunter por la seguridad del Dr. Cain y mía. Dice algo más pero no puedo escucharlo debido al caos. Los hunters corren como hormigas.

Volteo para ver a Zero todavía ahí parado. No corre y quiero que volteé hacia mí. Quiero llevarlo con nosotros hacia un lugar seguro. No quiero que él...

-Zero, ven conmigo.- Ordena la voz fría de Sigma.

Asiente y está por correr y seguirlo pero no quiero que lo haga. Antes que lo haga veo sus ojos verdes cambiar a algo más horrible. ¡No quiero esto! ¡No él también! ¡No quiero que muera! Lo único que puedo pensar en hacer es alcanzar y...

^_^

...Me detengo y volteo mi cabeza para ver quien me detiene. Es Megaman X. Pierdo mi concentración por un momento.

¡Tiene miedo! Mi mente me grita. ¿Pero por qué?

¿Por qué tendría miedo? ¡Estoy confundido! ¡¡¿Por qué...?!!

^_^

¡¡¿...Me mira así?!! Sus ojos sé que son agudos pero el brillo gentil desapareció de ellos. Es casi como un... como un...

¡Maverick! Mi mente me grita haciendome temblar. ¡¡El demonio carmesí del cual he oido hablar!!

Rehuso ese pensamiento. No puede ser un maverick. ¡Zero no va a ser un maverick! ¡No él! Siento alivio cuando sus ojos repentinamente lucen confundidos. Siento alivio... Pero la visión de mi sueño regresa a mi mente. La visión de él tirado en el suelo...

¡Sangre! Mi mente me grita. ¡¡Él va a morir!!

Él...

^_^

...No me deja ir. Quiero correr y hacer lo que debo pero aún no puedo liberarme de su apretón. Es el único que me detiene y aún no pudiera... ¿Qué me pasa?

-No... te... dejaré...- Dice lentamente decidido, casi desesperado.

Cierro mis ojos para no ver su rostro aterrorizado y para respirar hondo.

-Tú y el Dr. Cain deberían ir a algún lugar seguro.- Digo fríamente abriendo mis ojos y evitando su mirada zafiro.

Siento su apretón más fuerte protestando. -Pero tú... 

Está todavía sosteniendo mi brazo pero si no actuo pronto será demasiado tarde. Demasiado tarde para protegerlo. Su apretón ligeramente se afloja y aprovecho la oportunidad para correr...

^_^

...Su mano se desliza de la mía. No puedo detenerlo y va a morir. Voteo hacia el Dr. Cain sin esperanzas pero él sólo mueve su cabeza en negativa. Me agarro la cabeza. Ni aún yo puedo detener esta guerra.

¡Pero si pudiera hacer algo para salvarlo lo haría!

Levanto mi cabeza sabiendo que hacer. El Dr. Cain no protesta porque creo que sabe como me siento.

Sólo espero que las cosas no empeoren.

Corro...

^_^

...A mi puesto. El Capitán Sigma había dado sus ordenes y estoy listo para pelear. Pelearé. Porque creo que he encontrado a alguien que tengo que proteger y lo haré más que a mi propia vida...

Otra explosión está cercana. Uso mis brazos para proteger mi rostro del polvo que vuela entonces veo un enorme poste de metal cayendo hacia mí.

Parado ahí, paralizado en el lugar...

Continuará.

¡La acción viene! Me gusta.^_^


	4. Conocer

Conocer 

¡Hola! ¡Aquí Carscard! Ésta es la traducción de From the Window, escrita por Ellis McDohl.

Ni Ellis McDohl ni yo somos dueños de Megaman X, Zero, Sigma, Vile, Light y Cain.

DESDE LA VENTANA

Capítulo 3: Conocer

El polvo cae...

Ésa es la única cosa que siento que viene. No es difícil. Bajo mis brazos y lo veo sobre mí. Volteo, asombrado, como una explosión viene que casi me vuela pero entonces...

Volteo hacia donde provino y veo a Megaman X parado ahí, su buster gun apuntó al poste que ahora es polvo. Él es fuerte... Lo supe desde el primer momento.

Y estoy asombrado.

^_^

Zero está asalvo.

Eso es bueno. Al menos...

^_^

¡¡...Cuidado...!!

^_^

Miro y veo mavericks saltando del hoyo del techo para atacarme. Trato de apuntar pero es demasiado tarde. Mis reflejos no son los suficientemente rápidos. La única cosa que puedo hacer es pararme ahí y esperar...

^_^

...Otra explosión.

^_^

El maverick explota enfrente de mí. Miro alrededor para ver de donde provino el disparo y veo a Zero parado ahí mirandome.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- Me grita furioso. -¡¿Quieres morir?! 

No estoy sorprendido cuando grita y sé que no está enojado. Sólo está preocupado... Puedo verlo en sus ojos. Sé que no lo demuestra a los demás. No es frío del todo. El Dr. Cain tiene razón y no es tan frío del todo.

^_^

¿Qué está haciendo ese tonto? Me pregunto. ¡¿Él quiere morir?!

Sé que se supone que no debo hablarle a alguien como él pero, si no se mueve pronto, va a conseguir que lo maten. Y me digo que necesito protegerlo también. Corre a mi lado disparando a los mavericks en su camino. Yo hago lo mismo.

^_^

Terminamos parados uniendo nuestras espaldas, disparando a los mavericks que se nos acercan.

^_^

-¡Megaman X!- Digo casi gritando. Dudo que pueda escucharme si no hablo más alto. Voltea hacia mí mientras dispara. -¿Por qué me desobedeciste?

-¡Hey!- Sonríe afectuosamente. -¡¡No soy un hunter!! 

Tiene razón. No es un hunter. Sin embargo su imprudencia puede ocasionar que lo o nos maten y no quiero eso. Continua disparando y yo hago lo mismo también.

-No voy a retroceder.- Murmura suavemente entre dientes.

Lo dijo tan suavemente que dudo que quisiera que lo escuchara pero lo hice. Sé que no regresará, no importa lo que tanto trate de persuadirlo. Es tan tonto como valiente, deseando arriesgar su propia vida por los demás. Es Megaman X y lo conozco...

¿Cómo lo conozco...?

^_^

Zero todavía me está viendo y no parece ser molestado por los mavericks que vienen hacia él. Sólo continua disparando.

Verdad. No voy a retroceder. No voy a dejarlo aquí de esta manera. Puede que no necesite mi ayuda por la forma en la que él pelea pero tengo que permanecer con él sin importar lo que pase.

-Muy bien entonces.- Dice. -Yo tampoco.- Murmura.

Le sonrío. Finalmente está de acuerdo pero veo que hay indecisión en sus ojos. Sé que no retrocederá pero creo que titubea en permitirme permanecer con él. Es gentil y valiente y hace lo que puede. Continua, no importando el dolor que puede sentir. Sólo lo necesario para que pueda cumplir su deber.

Y aún no es lo que él es.

Lo conozco. Es valiente e imprudente e indomable a su propio estilo. Es diferente y cuidadoso. Esconde su verdadero ser en alguna parte que piensa que no puedo encontrar. Pero puedo todavía verlo. Su verdadero corazón. Él es Zero y lo conozco...

¿Cómo lo conozco?...

^_^

-¡Vamos!- Grito.

Megaman X me sigue sin preguntar mientras peleamos en nuestro camino hacia otras partes de la base donde los mavericks han entrado. Hay miles de ellos pero no tengo duda de que puede pelear con la mayoría de ellos mientras lo hace.

^_^

Terminamos nuestro camino y me esfuerzo por cubrir la espalda de Zero. Él pelea como un demonio. Temo que algo pueda pasarle pero, cuando lo miro pelear, me digo a mí mismo que todos mis temores son superficiales.

Puede cuidarse sólo.

Y sonrío mientras lo miro pelear. Es un gran hunter.

^_^

Suspiro mientras los últimos mavericks caen y, mientras la batalla prosigue, él está ahí al lado mío, cubriendo mi espalda. Es cuidadoso, Megaman X. Si sólo hubiesen otros hunters como él... Si sólo pudiera cuidar tanto como él lo hace, tal vez yo no sería tan sorprendido por esto...

Lo miro arrodillado al lado de otro hunter, tratando de ayudarlo a pararse. Entonces los médicos viene y lo relevan de su deber.

Megaman X es diferente...

^_^

Tan pronto los médicos llegan a ayudar al hunter, me paro y volteo a ver a Zero parado ahí. Me ha dado la espalda. Las enormes puertas están abiertas permitiendo entrar a la luz del sol.

Es valiente y fuerte... Desearía que pudiera ser como él. No parpadeó cuando vinieron los mavericks. Cuando fue herido, no titubeó. Es fuerte y yo no. Es diferente... Desearía que hubieran otros hunters como él. No sabe que es cuidadoso...

Me pregunto...

^_^

Nos miramos. Estamos a corta distancia pero no podemos acercarnos. Pararnos ahí parece ser lo único que podemos hacer después de esa pelea.

Y después de esa pelea, podemos decir que nos conocemos...

Pero nos damos cuenta que realmente no es cuestión de conocer... 

Continuará.

¡Les dije que había acción! ¡Es una amistad de admiración mutua!


	5. Epílogo

Epílogo 

¡Hola! ¡Aquí Carscard! Ésta es la traducción de From the Window, escrita por Ellis McDohl.

Ni Ellis McDohl ni yo somos dueños de Megaman X, Zero, Sigma, Vile, Light y Cain.

DESDE LA VENTANA

Epílogo

Apenas es la segunda vez pero encuentro que me agrada regresar a la Base de los Hunters. El Dr. Cain no me detuvo pero parecía un poco triste cuando escuchó mi decisión. Debe ser solitario quedar en una gran casa sin que nadie lo acompañe pero dijo que estaría bien.

Todos los hunters tienen que permanecer en la base de los hunters.

Me siento cerca de la ventana mientras pasa el carro por el camino.

La base de los hunters está localizada cerca de una especie de acantilado fuera de la ciudad. La primera vez que vinimos a la base de los hunters realmente no presté mucha atención a lo que nos rodea pero, ahora, he aprendido a apreciarlo porque es hermoso...

El Dr. Cain me sonríe.

-Mi muchacho,- Dice. -¿Estás bien? 

Volteo de la ventana y le sonrío.

-Estoy bien.- Contesto. -Creo que es el momento de hacer algo...- Miro mis manos. -No he hecho nada... pero entonces... 

El Dr. Cain asiente. -Es acerca de él, ¿verdad?- Pregunta.

Desvio mi vista ligeramente apenado mientras se ríe.

-Supongo que estarás bien.- Sonríe abiertamente.

Asiento y el largo camino termina.

^_^

Camino por los pasillos de la base de los hunters y me detengo percatándome que es la misma venta donde había visto hacia afuera ayer. Fue un decisión precipitada la que hizo pero sé que no puedo detenerlo.

Lo recuerdo parado afuera, mirandome con esos ojos asustados. Me habló de su temor pero sólo lo ignoré. Sin embargo sé que algún día puede que se vuelva realidad...

Algún día, sé, estaré tirado en el suelo bañado en mi propia sangre. Mi sangre, que es del mismo color que mi armadura, me cubrirá un día. Un día que desconozco. Un día que nadie sabe.

Soy un hunter y cosas como éstas son inevitables. Pero no me importa.

Cuando el día llegue, un nuevo hunter vendrá a tomar mi lugar y el mundo continuará su curso como lo ha estado haciendo desde hace mucho.

Lo veo de nuevo parado afuera del carro frente a la base de los hunters. El Capitán Sigma me dijo que será mi nuevo compañero. No entiendo porqué tomarían esta decisión pero una parte de mí me dice que está bien.

Después de todo lo conozco y él me conoce...

No me importaría...

Mira hacia arriba...

^_^

...Nuestros ojos se cruzan por un momento...

^_^

Megaman X será un gran hunter, lo sé. Y sabe cosas que no sé y es igual para él. Tal vez estar con él será bueno.

Esconderé esta parte de mí en algún lugar de mi corazón donde nadie lo vea. El demonio carmesí tiene que mantener sin corazón pero cuando esté con él mostraré quien soy.

Me mira y levanta su mano para saludarme. El Dr. Cain y el Capitán Sigma no se dan cuenta que está haciendo ni lo que estoy haciendo.

Y por primera vez, levanto mi mano sólo lo suficiente para que la vea y sonrío.

Lo llamaré "X" desde ahora. No creo que le importe...

Camino para saludar a mi nuevo compañero.

^_^

Hay muchos recuerdos en la Base de los Hunters, tanto tristes como alegres. Estas memorias perduran en cada pasillo y en cada cuarto. Recuerdos que nunca pueden ser borrados, que nunca pueden ser olvidados. Por siempre estas memorias caminan por los pasillos y los cuartos...

Y desde la ventana empezó todo...

Fin.

¡Buuuuuuuuuuuu! Es obvio que coincide esto con el sueño de X. ¡Buajajá! ¡Escalofriante! >.< /p> 

Ya todos saben que el sueño se cumple (en más de una ocasión) cuando: Zero se sacrifica para desarmar a Vile y permitirle a X ganar (Megaman X); X, según he leido, no puede vencer fácilmente a Sigma y, para variar, Zero se vuelve a sacrificar para vencer a su muy enfadoso enemigo (Megaman X5).


End file.
